Sospechosos Habituales
by Naleeh
Summary: Lugar: Aula de biología. Instituto de Karakura. Hora estimada la muerte: 11:12 de la mañana... Un pequeño Drabble situado en la primera temporada de Bleach. R&R!


****

**_N.A: Esto fue un fanfic reto que me puso Faith y escribí ya hace algún tiempo. Para que no caiga en el olvido y acabe perdiéndolo en el ordenador, lo subo aquí. A ver si os gusta!_**

**_Reto 1 de Faith para Naleeh.  
Condiciones: Oneshoot de Bleach en el que aparezcan Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue y Sado.  
Género: Humor  
Que contenga la frase "¿Quién ha sido?"_**

* * *

****

**"SOSPECHOSOS HABITUALES"**

_Lugar: Aula de biología -Instituto de Karakura-  
Hora estimada la muerte: 11:12 de la mañana..._

- ¡Silencio¿Queréis dejaros de cháchara de una vez! -bramó la chica, haciéndose oír por encima del bullicio de la clase. - ¡He dicho que os calléis¡Y a vuestro sitio!

Aquel era el último año que se presentaba a eso de ser delegada. Por mucho que se empeñara Inoue, por muy _útil _mal genio que tuviera y decían controlaba a las masas... Aquello era superior a sus fuerzas.  
No le hicieron ningún caso.  
Tampoco era de extrañar dado que el profesor había dicho que debía ausentarse toda la hora, y desde luego que ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de estudiar. Sin embargo, aquel escándalo ya era demasiado. A este paso llamarían la atención a las aulas contiguas y el director acudiría a echarles bronca.  
Ella como responsable absoluta se comería todo.

No pudiéndolo soportar más, se levantó de su asiento con una vena palpitante en la frente. Se acercó al corro que habían creado el resto de sus compañeros para discutir sobre vete-a-saber-qué-barbaridad.  
Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas. Hizo crujir sus puños... En breves aterrizarían sobre la cabezota de Asano. Él era sin duda el más escandaloso de todos.  
Inoue, que también estaba con ellos reunida, la vio llegar con toda su mala leche. Entonces la miró horrorizada y aliviada a la vez.

-¡Tatsuki-chan¡Es Kurosaki¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! -lloriqueó.  
-¿Kurosaki? -inquirió extrañada, acercándose al corro con curiosidad.

Apartó a unos cuantos estudiantes para pasar a primera fila y entonces contempló con espanto lo que habían estado ocultándole el resto de sus compañeros.

Asano Keigo, en medio de toda la situación, lloraba y clamaba al cielo con los brazos.

- ¿Por qué¡Aún era muy joven para morir¡Dios¡¿Por qué has tenido que llevártelo!

A su lado y en el suelo completamente inerte, se hallaba el cuerpo de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Keigo... Pero si has sido tú quien lo ha matado. - le dijo Mizuiro sin inmutarse, con su vista clavada en el chico del pelo naranja.  
-¿Qué¿Qué estás insinuando¿Qué yo he matado a mi mejor amigo¡A Kurosaki!

Mizuiro no dijo nada. Pero por la cara que ponía, dejaba bien claro que tachaba a Keigo de culpable.

-¡Claro que ha sido Asano! - exclamó Chizuru al otro extremo del círculo. - ¡Yo vi cómo le dabas esa guarrada a probar!  
-¿Guarrada a probar? - inquirió Inoue, cada vez más preocupada. Tal vez en mayor medida por lo que Chizuru pudiera entender por _guarrada_.

La verdad que la cara de Ichigo en esos momentos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida, acojonaba de por vida.

-Sí... Algo que han hecho en ciencias y había guardado en un tubo de ensayo. - explicó Mizuiro, todavía mirando el cadáver, pensativo. - Era un líquido que parecía el jabón que usa mi abuela para limpiar la plata.  
-¡Pero no te pongas de su parte! -le espetó Keigo, histérico perdido.  
-Si es la verdad...

-¡Callaros¡Dejad de discutir de una maldita vez! - puso orden Tatsuki. - Para empezar ¿Cómo va a estar muerto? - dijo dándole una patada al cuerpo.

Ichigo no se movió. Parecía un maniquí desmantelado.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño disgustada.  
Odiaba que Ichigo les tomara el pelo de aquella forma. Ya lo había hecho la semana pasada intentándola besarla. A ella, y a un montón de chicas más. Luego había vuelto a actuar tan normal... ¡Como si nada! Si creía que no se acordaba, estaba muy equivocado.

¡Y ahora esto!

Se agachó a su lado y puso su cara muy cerca de su oído. Tomó aire y gritó:

-¡KUROSAKI¡DEJA DE HACER EL GILIPOLLAS Y LEVÁNTATE!

Toda la clase tuvo que taparse los oídos ante tal berrido. Cuando Tatsuki se ponía, podía llegar a ser muy burra. Demasiado.  
Pero Ichigo permaneció igual que estaba.  
Aquello a la chica le hirvió la sangre. Más que nada, porque el resto de los alumnos cada vez estaban más convencidos de que Ichigo había muerto.

-¡IDIOTA¡LEVANTA DE UNA VEZ! -volvió a arremeter contra él, propinándole una buena patada en las costillas.  
Entonces, del impacto recibido, tal y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Ichigo Kurosaki fue lanzado hasta la otra punta de la clase. Cuando se detuvo, quedó tumbado boca arriba. Esta vez su expresión sí que aterraba. Solo le hubiera faltado sacar espuma por la boca... Menos mal que los muertos no hacen eso.

Se escuchó un grito general y el alumnado empezó a correr de un lado a otro presa del pánico.

_¡Tenían un muerto en clase¡Un muerto!_

- ¡Está muerto¡Está muerto! -gritaban por un lado.  
-¡Traed una manta para tapadlo! -se escuchaba por otro.  
- ¡Avisad a los bomberos¡No¡A la ambulancia!  
-¡Pero si está muerto inoutil!  
- Es verdad¡Llamad al director!

Entre toda esta bulla insólita, lloros e histerismo generalizado, Tatsuki llegó a escuchar la última frase.

¡Eso sí que no! Kurosaki podía haber ido al más allá, lo cual era una lástima a fin de cuentas... Aunque ella estaba convencida de que seguía fingiendo... Bueno, no tanto después de la posición en la que se encontraba ahora. ¡Pero muerto no estaba!  
¡El caso¡No podían avisar al director¿Qué le iban a decir? Que gracias a la incompetividad de la delegada la había palmado un alumno? Por muy energúmeno que fuera el chico, seguía siendo un alumno de la escuela

-¡NI HABLAR! -volvió a gritar por encima de toda la gente. - ¡Ese idiota de ahí no ha muerto!

Aquello no convenció a nadie.

-Vale, puede que le haya dado un chungo muy fuerte¡Pero está vivo¡Así que llevaremos las cosas como personas civilizadas!  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? -preguntó Inoue en un susurro, esperando a que su ídolo diera la más maravillosa orden de su vida.  
- Está claro. ¡Repasaremos la sucesión de los hechos!

Todos se la quedaron mirando sin entenderla muy bien... Hasta que Orhime, con su gran labia aclaró:

-¡Que guay¡Como un juicio!

Se escuchó un _Aaaaaah _general.  
Sí, aquella clase debería haber retrocedido al parvulario dado la media de inteligencia.

-Veamos... -comenzó, dejando a un lado el cuerpo de Ichigo con la chaqueta de Asano por la cabeza, para que dejara de mirar a todos con ojos desorbitados.  
Se puso a caminar en círculos pensativa. - ¡Tú Keigo!

Al oír su nombre el chico estuvo a punto de caer muerto. Pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Con uno ya tenían bastante por aquel día.

-...¿Quién ha sido?- le preguntó muy seria y con los ojos encendidos. Parecía el propio _Gozilla _o un monstruo sacado de una película cutre de terror.  
-¡ARRGGGH¡Yo no¡Lo juro! -confesó él, arrastrándose por el suelo como una lombriz de forma patética. Si hacía esto en dirección a la delegada, suplicando clemencia, tal vez alcanzaría a verle las bragas. Recibió una patada en la cara por su parte para que no se acercara demasiado y establecer así una distancia prudencial. Lo había visto venir...

-¿Entonces qué ocurrió? -insistió en el mismo tono diabólico.  
-Está bien... Lo admito. -contestó, poniéndose en pie y adoptando por primera vez en su vida un postura algo seria. - No negaré que no le di a probar la mezcla de tabasco con lavaplatos...

-¿LA MEZCLA DE QUÉ? -exclamó toda la clase.

El chico sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en él como cuchillos.  
- ¡Fue un reto¡Lo hizo por que le dio la gana!  
-¡Yo lo vi¡Lo vi! -se apresuró en decir Chizuru. - Vi cuando Kurosaki se lo bebió y empezó a toser¿Verdad Kojima-kun?  
Mizuiro asintió.  
-Entonces cuando comenzó a toser... Posiblemente al sentir el sabor de eso, dejó que el líquido se le fuera por otro lado y se atragantó. -siguió explicando el pequeño Kojima. - Fue ahí cuando cayó muerto. Keigo, lo mataste tú. Admítelo.  
-¿Yo¡Ni hablar! -le espetó a su amigo. - ¡Fue Sado! -acusó entonces.

Los treinta y cuatro pares de ojos de la clase que estaban puestos en el escandaloso de Asano, pasaron en milésimas de segundo al gigantesco Yasutora. Éste alto, fuerte como un árbol centenario y tan callado como ellos... No dijo nada a su favor.

-¡Ajá¡¿Veis todos como no habla! - resolvió Keigo. - ¡Sin duda es el culpable¡Culpable¡Culpableculpableculpableculpable¡CULPABLE! -canturreó triunfal.  
-¡CALLATE! -volvió a ordenar Arisawa, levantando el puño para hacerle cerrar la boca de una vez. Le saldría tal moratón que no tendría valor ni para decir hola.  
-¿Y se puede saber porqué tendría que ser Sado-kun? -inquirió Inoue confundida.

Keigo sonrió abiertamente al más puro estilo _Kogoro Mouri_, resolviendo por su propio pie el más sencillo de los casos.

-Ninguno lo vio. Soy el único testigo... Pero cuando Ichigo se estaba atragantando, fue Sado el que acudió en su ayuda y le pegó un golpe seco en la espalda.

Todas las miradas volvieron a recaer en Chad. Una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su frente.

-¿Puedes negarlo? - insistió Asano regocijándose en su inteligencia.  
-No. -contestó únicamente.

De nuevo un gran revuelo azotó a la clase. Gritos de exclamación y otras muchas atrocidades volvieron a desperdigarse en el ambiente.

-Al ser más bruto que tú, Arisawa- prosiguió el chico. - Le dio con tal fuerza, que no sólo consiguió sacar el líquido que había bebido... Lo dejo seco.  
-No le di tan fuerte. - se apresuró a defenderse el otro.  
-¡Pero cayó fulminado en el momento en el que le pegaste! -lo acusó una vez más. - ¿Es cierto¿Es cierto, verdad?  
-... Sí.

-¡Entonces Sado-kun es el asesino! -resolvió Inoue escandalizada.  
Y como ella, los demás alumnos pusieron el grito en el cielo. Aunque no tanto como si lo hubiera sido Keigo, al fin y al cabo, Yasutora daba mucho más miedo que él. A Keigo le vencían hasta los muñecos de la clase de costura _(comprobado por Kon)._

-¡No está muerto! -gritó entonces Tatsuki. - ¡Está fingiendo!

Pero Kurosaki seguía donde lo habían tirado y con la chaqueta por la cabeza.

-¡Sí está muerto!  
-¡No lo está!  
-¡Sí lo está!  
-¡Qué no!  
-¡Que sí!

Entre toda esa confusión, la nueva alumna de intercambio Kuchiki Rukia entró en clase.  
Nadie reparó en ella porque estaban muy ocupados intentando resolver el caso de "¿Quién asesinó a Kurosaki Ichigo?", por eso no tuvo que atender mucho para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Avanzó en silencio hacia la escena del crimen y cuidadosamente buscó en el suelo.  
Lo encontró.  
La Soul Candy estaba ahí tirada junto un pequeño charco de agua.  
_¿Cómo había hecho el idiota de Kon para conseguir salirse él solo? _No importaba.

Tras suyo, el verdadero Kurosaki Ichigo, vestido con ropas de shinigami ignoró la conversación y se apresuró en meterse en su cuerpo.

Cuando lo consiguió, se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza y miró la etiqueta. No alcanzó a averiguar de quién era.

Un gran grupo de gente apelotonada se encontraban gritándose los unos a los otros. Debían de llevar tanto rato diciéndose _Sí _y _No_, que ya no tenían ni idea de por qué estaban discutiendo. Pero la delegada Arisawa Tatsuki parecía tener todas las de ganar.

Entonces abrió la boca y preguntó:

-¡Eh vosotros!

Toda la clase se giró hacia él y lo miró como si estuvieran contemplando la reencarnación del demonio, un fantasma, hollow o algo peor.

-¿De quién es esto? - preguntó tranquilamente levantando la chaqueta.

Nadie contestó. Estaban demasiado boquiabiertos para poder hacerlo. La única que reaccionó fue Arisawa Tatsuki. Apretó los puños enfadada.

-...Kurosaki Ichigo...  
-¿Uh?  
-¡VOY A MATARTE!

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
